More Than Anyone
by cpjjgj
Summary: Today was the day. The day she had dared to wish for so long ago, but often doubted would actually happen. The day when Leila Potter would finally become Leila Malfoy. One-shot sequel to "We'll be a Dream" and "Lost Along the Way."


Proceed with Caution: **Major Spoilers** if you haven't read "We'll Be a Dream" or "Lost Along the Way" I'm not going to force you to read them—but don't blame me if you're spoiled! Haha.

**More Than Anyone**

Dedicated to:_monthibr_

(Draco/Leila story request: Top Story)

~June 21, 2000~

Leila awoke in her bed at Grimmauld Place for the last time, well at least the last time as Leila Potter. Today was the day. The day she had dared to wish for so long ago, but often doubted would actually happen. Today was the day she was finally going to be stuck with Draco Malfoy for the rest of her life. Most people called that marriage, but Leila had jokingly been counting down the days until Draco's impending doom of being stuck with her for the rest of his life. She would tell him you have _this many_ days to change your mind, of course he never did. He had been more confident about this union than she had. Of course that probably had something to do with the fact that he was already in love with her before he had even met her, while it had taken her a good five years to finally warm up to the idea of even being civil with him. Draco had been ready for this day since they were seventeen and they were almost forced to marry as part of Lord Voldemort's diabolical plan to entice her brother Harry. Thankfully, the tide had turned. There was no way that Leila would have been ready to be a wife at seventeen. Then again, she hadn't been ready a year later when Draco had been so sure they were ready. Leila often thought of that time as their "dark time" but somehow they had managed to get past all of that to get to this point. The day when Leila Potter would finally become Leila Malfoy.

With a sigh, Leila rolled over on her bed, crashing into Hermione who squealed. Leila muttered her apologies to her friend, who had once been her most hated rival. It was funny how in her life, she had the closest relationships with the people she had once hated…or at least thought she had hated, Hermione and Draco being fine examples of that. Trying not to bump Hermione again, Leila slowly sat up in her bed only this time she accidently slapped Daphne in the face, but the girl remained fast asleep. She couldn't help but chuckle and yet feel thankful that she had gotten to spend her last night as a single woman with the now women closest to her in life: Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. She shared a special relationship with each of these girls and was glad that they would be the ones standing beside here when she married Draco. Merlin, had she become a sentimental sap in her _old_ age. Hopefully, it didn't get any worse; despite knowing that it would. Because of this, she knew that she needed to make a few stops before the girls woke up. She had few people she needed to talk to before she knew that her heart would be truly ready for the day. Leila quietly got out of bed and stepped over a snoring Ginny, who was still dating Harry and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt before she stepped out into the corridor and Disapparated from Grimmauld Place.

Leila easily landed on both feet on a patch of over-grown grass blowing in the wind. She looked to the sky that easily read: rain. This was going to have to be quick, but she knew that she had two people to visit here and she wasn't going to let a bit of rain stop her. She felt bad that she hadn't come to see them in quite a while. But teaching classes and planning one's wedding made it rather impossible to even find time to spend with her fiancé, let alone come here. Leila remembered the first time she had been here and she had been given a renewed hope. Funny how a graveyard, a symbol of the end, could bring into light a new beginning. But that night with Draco, Hermione, and Harry had changed everything for her. Although, now wasn't time to dwell on that. She didn't have long before everyone would soon be awake. Leila strolled past the little church before stopping at her parents' headstone. Merlin, she wished they were here today of all days. She wished that Lily was there to help her with putting her dress on and to help calm her nerves. She wished that James was there to walk her down the aisle and to give her to Draco. She was sure that Harry would do a fine job of the latter duties, but it just wouldn't be the same. Then again, she wasn't the only one with a father missing. Draco's father would also not be in attendance after he had a change of heart during the Battle of Hogwarts and had died at the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange. Leila knew that Draco missed his father as much as she missed her parents. It was an ache that never truly went away. Leila tugged at the collar of her shirt before she transfigured a bouquet of lilies and placed them on the grave.

"Hey," Leila whispered.

Despite the ground being damp from the rain, Leila still sat down before her parents' headstone.

"So, I'm probably the worst daughter for not coming and visiting more; but if you're watching over me, like I think you are, then I think you understand the madness that has been my life recently. Although, I'm pretty sure I'd rather be busy with a so-called normal life than with taking down an evil wizard; but that's just me. I think we all know why I'm here today. I'm—I'm getting married today. Merlin, that sounds weird. I'm getting married. I'm getting married to Draco Malfoy of all people. And I think I owe that somewhat to you, for nudging me in the right direction when I was being stubborn. At least, I like to think that when I saw you it wasn't only happening in my head. They say that this is supposed to be the happiest day of one's life and I know I'm going to try and enjoy every moment of it, I will; but I hate to think that you'll be missing out on another moment of my life. I must sound like a broken record or something, because I swear I go over this every time I see you both; but I can't help but want that. I want you to be here with me. And now I'm crying…" Leila wiped away several tears from her cheeks. "You'd think after how many times we've had this conversation it would get easier."

"It doesn't," a voice said softly from behind.

Leila quickly turned around with tears shining in her eyes to see Harry standing behind her. He always had a habit of coming to her rescue like this, especially at this place. But soon that wouldn't be his job anymore. It would be Draco's and as much as she loved her ferret, the only person who understood her loss and pain was Harry because he shared the same loss and pain.

"Did Hermione tell you I came here again?" Leila asked rubbing at her eyes.

"I actually figured it out on my own this time, believe it or not," Harry chuckled.

"Not," Leila chuckled in return.

"I heard you get up and I _remembered_ what Hermione said, there's a difference," Harry said.

"He can be really thick sometimes," Leila whispered toward her parents.

"Don't talk about me that way in front of Mum and Dad," Harry shot back.

"Already did and they must agree with me, given their silence," Leila quipped.

"Take it back," Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"Or what?" Leila questioned.

Harry smirked at his baby sister before he reached to yank on her ponytail. Leila screamed and brought her hands to her head to try and ease the pain; but it was no use. She managed to loop her arm around Harry's leg which made him come crashing to the ground. Leila stuck her tongue out at her brother. She could hardly believe that he was starting something with her at their parents' grave. He reached his hand over to tickle her, but she slapped at his hand and flashed him a disgusted look.

"Aw, c'mon Leils, I was only playing around," Harry said.

"Because now is the perfect place to do it? At least have some decency," Leila retorted.

"It's not like I'm going to get to do that anymore," Harry sighed. "You're going to be off with _him._"

Leila looked to her brother curiously. Harry, who was now sitting beside her, slightly turned his back to her and looked up at the rain falling from the sky.

"I thought you were happy that I'm marrying Draco," Leila commented.

"I am. It's just going to be odd not having you around anymore. I mean, I suppose I always knew this day would come eventually. Not that I always imagined it being Draco, but I knew I'd lose you someday," Harry said.

"Harry," Leila chuckled. "You're not losing me. Sure, I won't be living with you anymore; but it's not like getting married changes the fact that you're my brother."

"But you're going to go to him for everything. Not me."

"I'm pretty sure that's part of getting married; but if it makes you feel better, I promise to come to you every time I have a problem with Draco…which should be at least once a day, most likely more."

"That's not what I mean," Harry said attempting to not grin. "You're just going to live so far away."

"Are you a wizard or not? Hogsmeade isn't really that far," Leila argued.

"Why Hogsmeade though?"

"Harry we've been over this before," Leila sighed. "It's closer to Hogwarts for me and George offered Draco a job at the Hogsmeade location. Not to mention that it's far less creepy than living at the Malfoy Manor."

"Just when things were finally getting back to normal you have to go and get married and ruin everything."

"Life happens."

Leila rested her head on Harry's shoulder which caused him to sigh. Harry then wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder. She sighed as they sat there in silence in the slight downpour of rain. The rain finally seemed to lessen a bit as Leila wiped a raindrop from her cheek. Harry still looked rather pensive. She hadn't realized how hard this was going to be on him. For a moment, she considered abandoning everything; but this was the natural order of things. They were supposed to grow up and get married and it was just hard for him because she happened to be doing it first. Besides, maybe her moving on with her life would push Harry in the direction of wanting to marry Ginny sooner rather than later. Leila smiled before she gently kissed her brother on the cheek, which caused him to wipe it away with a disgusted look on his face.

"You're always welcome to come over for dinner," Leila said.

"Oh that's right, poor bloke having to put up with your cooking for the rest of his life," Harry laughed. "I'm not going to miss that part."

"Hey! My cooking skills have improved, thank you very much," Leila retorted.

"Not to the point that I'd want to eat it every day for the rest of my life," Harry teased.

"I hate you sometimes," Leila muttered.

Harry smirked at his sister before he reached over and ruffled her ponytail.

"I'm gonna give you a few more minutes with Mum and Dad; but then I have strict orders to make sure that you make it back to Grimmauld Place," Harry said.

"Hermione did get to you, didn't she?" Leila smirked.

"Nope. Those orders came from Greengrass. She said to just follow you and deliver you safely back," Harry grinned. "I still figured out you came here all on my own."

Leila shook her head at her brother as he walked toward the small church, giving her some space to finish up. More tears had been shed by the time Leila was finished talking to her parents; but she knew that they would be with her today. Maybe not physically, but they would be in her heart, which felt so full at the moment. Not in a bad way, but there were so many emotions that were flooding through her. Honestly, she just needed to get this whole wedding thing over so that maybe her things would go back to normal. Although, that wasn't going to stop her from enjoying _her_ day. It wasn't a day that would be centered on her brother. Nope, today was completely her…and Draco, but wasn't the wedding supposed to be all about the bride? Leila pressed a kiss against her fingers before placing them on her parents' headstone before she whispered that she loved them. She then walked over to Harry who wrapped an arm around her before he Disapparated them back to Grimmauld Place. Harry walked Leila to her bedroom door before he moved to turn around. Leila softly called after her brother which caused him to turn toward her once more.

"Harry, you're going to see him now, right?" Leila asked.

"Why are you asking a question you already know the answer to?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm a girl and we do these things," Leila retorted.

"But why? It's bloody annoying..." Harry groaned.

"Not the point. I need you to tell Draco something for me," Leila responded.

"Of course you do," Harry sighed.

"Tell him that if he's not crying when I was down that aisle, I'm going to start the march over and do it as many times until he does," Leila said.

"Does that mean I have to walk you down until he finally blubbers?" Harry asked.

"What do you think?" Leila said with her hands on her hips.

"I'll hex him to get him to cry for you if I have to," Harry muttered.

"Such a good brother," Leila grinned at she patted Harry on the cheek.

Harry rolled his eyes at his sister before he Disapparated once more. Leila sighed before she twisted the doorknob to her bedroom to find her bridesmaids awake and attempting to listen to Luna explain something about Wrackspurts. The girls were awfully patient with Luna, even surprisingly Daphne. Ever since Daphne had been disowned by her mother following the Second Wizarding War, she had learned to make friends in the unexpected. It was nice seeing _Slytherin_ Daphne Greengrass fitting in with all these Gryffindors; but then again, Daphne had a good support system especially in Theodore Nott. Leila couldn't help but roll her eyes at all the drama that had gone on between the three of them, but somehow they overcame it all. Luna turned toward Leila with no expression on her face.

"I just hope for your sake Leila that Draco doesn't suddenly realize he's had a terrible case of Wrackspurts the entire time he's been with you," Luna said whimsically. "It's been known to happen to a groom or two."

"Erm—thanks?" Leila said unsure of how to respond.

"That's not going to happen, Luna," Daphne countered as she stood up beside Leila, wrapping an arm around the dark-haired girl's shoulder. "Besides, that would mean that Draco's had Wrack-whatever-you-call-them since practically birth."

"It's quite possible," Luna smiled.

"Poor Leila, she didn't stand a chance against Draco and his Wrackspurts," Ginny teased.

"Oh shut it," Leila retorted. "There weren't any Wrackspurts involved."

"So you just fell for his charms then?" Ginny laughed.

"Everyone saw it coming from miles away," Hermione added.

"Not everyone," Leila said with a blush.

"Only because you were enjoying turning down his advances," Daphne smirked.

"I did not! I just wanted him to leave me alone," Leila groaned.

"Not true, you enjoyed it as much he enjoyed chasing after you," Hermione retorted.

"I might have enjoyed it a little. So what?" Leila argued.

"And how many times did I tell you that jilting him was only going to make it worse?" Daphne laughed.

Leila rolled her eyes at Daphne which caused the other girls to laugh. Daphne had told her countless times, but she had though she knew better than Daphne. In retaliation, Leila narrowed her eyes as she reached for a pillow and gave Daphne a good whack. The shock on Daphne's face said enough to make Leila double over in laughter. Daphne reached for the pillow in Leila's hands to smack her back, but she missed at hit Ginny on accident. Ginny squealed in surprise before she jumped onto the bed and tossed a pillow to each of the girls, beginning an all-out-battle of a pillow fight. The giggling and smacking came to an abrupt halt when the little man who had captured Leila's heart stood in the doorway with his greeting of Wy-wah. With feathers strewn all over the bedroom and some in her hair, Leila dropped the pillow and walked over to the door where her adorable little man was waiting for her. She got to his level and placed a kiss on his nose before she wrapped him up in her arms.

"What are you doing Teddy?" Leila grinned.

Two-year old Teddy Lupin didn't respond with words but wrapped his little arms around Leila's neck before he placed a slobbery kiss on his godmother's cheek. Leila in turn pressed a raspberry against the little boy's cheek which made him giggle. He was going to make the perfect ring-bearer in her wedding. Well, as long as he didn't manage to run off with them. She gave him another raspberry when a figure appeared in the doorway, standing tall, but looking rather tired.

"I told him to check on you girls with all that screaming; but I see it was of your own doing," Remus said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sorry about that Uncle Remus," Leila said with a grin. "We'll clean the mess up, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that or you'll be coming and doing it after your honeymoon if you forget," Remus responded.

Leila's face flushed at the mention of a honeymoon. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going. She left that decision up to Draco. Hopefully he chose wisely. But still the thought of actually going on one slightly embarrassed her. Remus bent over and picked Teddy up before telling Leila that he would see her later at the ceremony. He was going to visit Andromeda and Narcissa with Teddy before the wedding. Narcissa had moved in with Andromeda, leaving the Malfoy Manor empty. Leila knew that Draco eventually wanted to go back to his childhood home, to give it a better name than it currently held. He was even willing to let Leila redecorate, which she definitely would do; but she was thankful that Draco understood her hesitation to not move into the place right away. Besides, it's not like the two of them needed such a large, rather gloomy place, yet. Especially after everything that had happened there.

When Leila turned back around toward the girls, she found that the room had already been cleaned of the piles of feathers. Thank Merlin for magic. Had she done something like that when she lived with the Dursleys, there would have been hell to pay. Speaking of the Dursleys—she had hoped that they might come—as a sort of attempt to make amends, but she hadn't heard any response either way from them. She knew it really shouldn't bother or surprise her, especially not Uncle Vernon; but she had thought that maybe Dudley could have been swayed. Not that he necessarily needed to be there or that she and Dudley had even kept in close contact—but something deep down inside her wanted him to see her happy. To know that all the years of torture he had put her through weren't making her miserable anymore. She knew that after Dudley was saved from the Dementors, he had tried to make things up to them—although secretly—but still maybe it would put a close to that chapter of guilt. Not to mention that Leila would find it rather hilarious if Dudley managed to fancy a witch—the look on Uncle Vernon's face would be priceless.

All-too-soon it seemed, that the girls Disapparated to Hogsmeade before making the trek to Hogwarts castle. Hogwarts held a special place in both Draco and Leila's hearts and Headmistress McGonagall agreed to let them have their wedding there. Being part of the team that saved the Wizarding world had its perks. It also didn't hurt matters that for the past two years, Leila had worked closely under Professor McGonagall to take over the Transfiguration post, so they had developed a close relationship despite the fact she had been in Slytherin during her formal schooling years. As the girl's walked up to the castle, all the memories seemed to flood through Leila's mind. So much had happened here—so many memories good and bad—sort of like Draco and Leila's relationship which was what made Hogwarts the perfect place for their union. Leila fell behind the group of girls as the castle was finally clearly in sight. Her stomach seemed to be tying itself into knots with every step she took. She was nervous—there it was. Nervous. Of all the bloody things to be nervous about—getting ready for one's wedding shouldn't be one of them, right? For Merlin's sake, she had faced Voldemort and yet here she was. Sometimes emotions just didn't make sense. Leila could see Hermione eyeing her suspiciously, so she ran to meet her dear friend and looped her arm through Hermione's as they walked into the castle together.

"So where are we getting ready?" Daphne asked.

"My classroom has a little more room than my office does," Leila said.

"Right," Daphne said before turning around with a slight frown on her face. "Which one is yours again?"

"Have you honestly forgotten where the Transfiguration classroom is?" Leila chuckled.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that those wackysports hadn't gone to your head too," Daphne grinned at her blatant lie.

"They're called Wrackspurts," Luna whispered to Daphne. "You might want to get yourself checked for them."

"Only after you," Daphne retorted.

The group of girls giggled their way to the Transfiguration classroom where they began to do their hair and make-up. Both Ginny and Hermione worked on getting Leila's hair just right. She wanted it softly curled, but partly pulled back. Leila watched Daphne with a furrowed brow as her blonde friend examined her scars in the mirror. That had been a cost of the war—Fenrir Greyback had attacked Daphne. Leila had thought she had lost her friend; but thankfully by some miracle, Daphne survived. Leila also knew the scars on the outside weren't the only scars Daphne carried. When Ginny and Hermione were done, Leila walked over to Daphne and hugged her blonde friend. Daphne wiped away a stray tear before she suggested that Leila's make-up get done. Leila knew that Daphne didn't want to talk about it—especially not today, Leila's special day. Besides, there were the good days and bad days when dealing with the aftermath of such an ordeal; but one just had to learn to keep on living despite what kind of day it was and Daphne was not going to be the reason Draco and Leila did not have a fantastic wedding day. As Daphne did Leila's make-up Hermione, Ginny, and Luna finished getting ready until there was a knock at the door. Ginny darted over to the door and opened it a crack to see who it was—assuming that it would be Draco attempting to sneak a peek at his bride. But when Ginny opened the door all the way, Professor McGonagall and Narcissa Malfoy were revealed.

"Are we running on schedule?" McGonagall asked.

"Draco will still be there waiting for me if I'm a few minutes late, Minerva," Leila said with her hands on her hips. "We both know he's too stubborn to leave without me."

It was still a little odd calling Professor McGonagall by her first name, but it was part of being on the staff—they called each other by their first names, the only exception being in front of students. What made it even odder was the fact that most of the staff was still the same from when she was attending. The only person she rather enjoyed calling by his first name was Filch—just because she knew calling him Argus irked him to no end. McGonagall shook her head with the faintest smile on her lips as Narcissa took a few steps closer to Leila. Narcissa opened a box to reveal a small tiara with diamonds and emeralds. Leila looked at her future mother-in-law with confusion evident in her eyes.

"This is an old Black family heirloom," Narcissa said. "Seeing as you yourself are a member of the House of Black, as is Draco, it seemed only fitting."

"I can't—" Leila started.

"It would bring me great pleasure if you would," Narcissa commented. "I was supposed to pass it on to my daughter and as circumstances would have it, that would be you. So that you in turn may someday pass it on to yours."

Leila was without words, instead she embraced Narcissa in a somewhat awkward hug. Narcissa hadn't been expecting it; but she eventually warmed up to the embrace. Leila truly had grown to care for Narcissa as a mother over the past few years. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that Narcissa hated the fact that her son fancied Leila Potter in the early days. For years the woman had hoped that her son's fascination would dwindle—but it never did. It wasn't until Leila had saved Draco's life from Lord Voldemort that Narcissa had slowly begun to open up to the idea of Leila. Even during Draco and Leila's darker periods, Narcissa had fully supported them both—something Leila appreciated. Despite the Malfoy family name being tarnished—Leila couldn't have asked to marry into a better family—a man she loved and mother-in-law that was more than tolerable. Leila looked up to see that tears were beginning to gloss over Narcissa's eyes. Narcissa took a few steps away before she gently placed the tiara on Leila's head. With a sigh of contentment, Leila looked to her bridesmaids whom all were ready. Honestly, she had probably given them more freedom than your average bride by allowing them to choose how to do their hair, makeup, and choose the style of dress they wanted as long as it was Slytherin green—but at the end of the day all that mattered was that she was married to Draco. When she looked back on the day she wasn't going to think about what kind of dress the bridesmaids wore— no, she was going to be thinking of being incandescently happy with Draco. Leila couldn't help but grin at the thought. Next thing she knew, Leila was being helped into her wedding dress and the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter once again. Leila clutched her stomach for a moment, before her fingers tangled themselves in her "L" pendant shaped silver necklace which caused Minerva and Narcissa to look at each other knowingly before they chuckled.

"They're perfectly normal, Leila. I was forty-seven when I married Elphinstone and even I had them," McGonagall said as she continued to lace up the back of Leila's dress.

"I had them before I married Lucius as well," Narcissa added helping Minerva with Leila's dress.

"Wait, you were married?" Daphne questioned looking at McGonagall.

"Yes, a long time ago," McGonagall responded. "Seems like another lifetime ago."

"That's because it was," Hermione spoke.

"But enough about me—back to our bride," McGonagall said, practically beaming with pride.

"I know they're normal," Leila said breathing slowly. "I just don't know why I have them. I've never been surer of anything in my life."

"I would be more worried if you didn't have them," McGonagall said.

"Wouldn't you know it—for once Leila Potter is normal, Ginny teased.

"Probably the last time it will happen too," Luna added seriously.

"You better not be going on about those bloody Wrackspurts again, Luna," Daphne groaned.

"I was just thinking the next time she'll be normal, she'll be Leila Malfoy," Luna said dreamily.

"She does have a point, Daphne," Ginny chuckled.

"You never fail to surprise me, Lovegood," Daphne said shaking her head.

"I think we're finished," Narcissa said lightly as she took a few steps away from Leila.

"Almost," Hermione added.

Leila's back was to the mirror as Hermione put Leila's veil on her head. Luna tilted her head as she stared at Leila as almost in a trace. Daphne winked at her. Ginny's grin practically covered her entire face. Hermione was beginning to tear up—as was Narcissa and Minerva. Leila looked to them suspiciously; but Ginny turned her around to look in the mirror. To be honest she was somewhat surprised at the girl she saw staring back at her—well, hardly the young girl who used to walk these corridors. No, she had since grown up. For a moment, she wondered if Draco wouldn't want the woman she had become but that was silly—not to mention that she wasn't the only one who had grown up since then. There was another knock at the door; but before Ginny could run to it, Harry stepped through the door with his eyes closed.

"Is everyone decent?" Harry asked.

"Depends on your definition of decent, Potter," Daphne retorted.

Harry opened his eyes and looked to Daphne who only laughed. Narcissa and Professor McGonagall took Harry's entrance as their cue to go find their seats in the Great Hall. Leila hugged each of them before they left. Leila then pulled Harry away from his girlfriend whom he was flirting with. Harry groaned as Leila tugged at his arm and dragged him in front of the mirror. It was there, they looked at the picture of their parents and Leila carefully leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Harry groaned.

"How do I look?" Leila asked.

"Is this one of those moments when I'm supposed to lie and tell you that you look beautiful?" Harry questioned.

"Unless you'd prefer to have Draco hex you after we get this whole wedding thing done," Leila retorted.

"You look beautiful, Leils," Harry said as he hugged her before he whispered in her ear. "Mum and Dad would be proud."

Leila hugged her brother back tighter. Hermione went through the checklist of things to make sure that they had everything. Something old: Leila's mother's necklace and Narcissa's tiara—double check. Something new: her dress. Something borrowed: Daphne's emerald and diamond earrings. Something blue: a sewn heart onto the back of her dress from her old blue dress robes she had worn to the Yule Ball—which held a special place in the Draco and Leila love story. Ginny handed out the bouquets and it seemed like everything was in its proper place and the ceremony was about to begin. The girls quickly embraced in a group hug before they walked to the entrance corridor, where the groomsmen, besides Harry, were waiting: Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley, and Charlie Weasley. Leila grinned at the boys who smiled at her when she appeared before them. She knew why Draco had picked each of them. Theo had been an obvious choice. He had been Draco's friend since childhood and had even defected the Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron and Draco had a rough start for the first six years they knew each other—but that all changed when Draco saved Ron's life and took a knife for him. Since then, Ron and Draco had been close friends. Ron was going to work with Draco on starting the Hogsmeade branch of WWW. Lastly, there was Charlie. Unknown to many—Charlie was one of the biggest reasons that Leila and Draco were standing here today. When Draco had fled to work on the dragon reserve in Romania, it had been Charlie who had opened up to him about being a similar situation—and who eventually told him to not let his stubbornness win out. Picking up her dress so that she wouldn't trip over it, Leila walked over and hugged each of the groomsman before the two ushers, Neville and George, came out of the big doors.

"Ready?" George asked.

"Yeah," Leila said breathlessly.

For a moment, Leila choked up at the sight of George—he obviously reminded her of someone. Her heart felt so full at the thought of Fred. She knew that Fred loved her and that she loved him—but it was always Draco. Draco had told her that he and Fred had made an agreement that should one of them die—the other one would take care of her. Today, Draco was fulfilling his end of the bargain and she loved them both for that. George winked her direction as Neville motioned the wedding party to assemble. First up, was Ron with Luna. Then, Theo with Ginny. Next was Charlie with Daphne. Hermione, the maid of honor was going to walk in with little Teddy, to make sure that he made it down the aisle with the rings, since the best man was walking the bride down. Sure, they were a bit unconventional—but weren't they normally? Harry and Leila stood at the end of the line as George and Neville both opened the enormous doors and held them open without magic before the wedding party began to head down the aisle. Leila had already taken Harry's arm and was leaning heavily against him as the music reverberated into the corridor.

"Last chance to turn back now," Harry whispered.

"You do realize you telling me to run away only makes me want to do this more," Leila whispered back.

"Maybe that's the point," Harry chuckled.

"Harry, how cunningly Slytherin of you," Leila retorted.

"The Sorting Hat did want to put me in Slytherin," Harry quipped.

"You never would have survived," Leila chuckled.

"It's time, Leila," Harry said.

Leila nervously looked to her brother as they took their first few steps into the Great Hall. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Draco standing on the opposite side of the Great Hall with nothing but eyes for her. His intense gaze made her blush. She looked away for a moment to see her guests—but she couldn't help but look back to him. Despite the distance, they were still drawn together. She began to tear-up as she and Harry walked farther into the Great Hall. To think the last time she walked into the Great Hall on someone's arm, she had been trying to do nothing but get away from Draco; but how things had changed since the Yule Ball seeing as she was now on her way to be bonded with him forever. Leila and Draco's happy memories began to flash before her eyes and it was then she could hardly stand the slow-pace Harry had chosen for them—or maybe the Great Hall had suddenly gotten larger. Either way, she just wanted to be with Draco—couldn't forever hurry up already? Why she ever doubted that this day would come seemed silly. As they drew closer, Leila saw Draco wipe at his eye.

"Looks like I won't be needing to hex him after all," Harry whispered.

"Shut up Harry, you're ruining the moment," Leila whispered back.

Leila tore her eyes away from Draco to see Luna, Ginny, Daphne, Hermione, Remus, Charlie, Theodore, and Ron standing up there with smiles on their faces while Teddy clung to his father's leg. With her peripheral vision, she could see that the place is practically full. Then again, she had insisted on inviting her students—as well as friends and family. Not to mention that it was a big deal in the Wizarding world to see two of its saviors joined in marriage. She had never intended on the even getting so large—but it did feel nice to know that there were so many people who approved of her union with Draco, despite everything. Leila and Harry finally stopped a few feet in front of Remus Lupin who was officiating the ceremony. With a crooked grin, Harry lifted the veil from Leila's face. Of course he had no idea what he was doing, so she helped him push it back. Leila chuckled as Harry placed a kiss on his sister's cheek before he brought Leila's hand to Draco's outstretched hand. When their hands clasped, everyone around them seemed to disappear. Even Harry, who took his spot beside Draco as the best man. Hand in hand, Draco and Leila turned toward each other as Remus began the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls, Leila Mae Potter to Draco Lucius Malfoy,a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to be bonded together as husband and wife forever."

Leila quickly handed her flowers to Hermione before placing her small hands in Draco's once more. Draco and Leila couldn't keep their eyes from each other as they said their vows. Draco began his first, never taking his eyes from Leila's.

"Leila, before I met you my world revolved around one thing…me. Well, myself and the obsession of finally claiming you as mine. So I suppose that would still be about me. But then I met you and you proved to be quite the challenge. I tried for years for to get you to notice me the way I wanted you to notice me and of course I failed miserably. You made sure of that. But somehow, no matter what façade I tried to put up, you always saw right through it and called me out on it more than once, if I remember correctly. Then one day you actually saw me, at exactly the moment I didn't want you to. And somehow, you saw something worth saving. You taught me to actually trust, how to let someone in, and how to see people for who they really are. But most importantly you taught me what it means to love and I love everything about you. I love the way you challenged me like no one ever has. I love the way you look at me like no one ever has, and I love the way you love me like no one ever has. I can't imagine spending my life without you, and if you say "yes" to me in a few minutes, I won't have to. Oh, and Leila, don't ever make me do this in public again because you know that I won't do it."

Leila couldn't help but smile at Draco's words. She took a moment to let them sink in before she began to speak—her eyes never leaving his.

"Draco, where to even begin? I think we all know that my first impression of you was that you're an arrogant obnoxious egotistical prat and those words probably aren't even harsh enough. And if that wasn't bad enough, I couldn't get you to leave me alone. The harder I tried to push you away, the more you seemed to weasel your way into my life. And for the longest time it was bloody annoying, until I realized that you managed to weasel your way into my heart and it scared the hell out of me. The thing I had spent years fighting against, I finally wanted...and I wanted it with you. And despite how confused I've been or lost I might've gotten, there was always you finding me…and loving me. No matter how stubborn I might have been, you always believed in us, even when nobody believed that this would work…including myself. But you continued to love a silly stubborn fool like me. Love. It doesn't mean that things haven't been hard in the past or that they won't be in the future. It just means that I found a stillness and bravery in myself with you. You make me brave and give me a deeper understanding of love. And if you say "yes" in a few minutes, I promise that I will love you, even during the times_ you're_ being a stubborn arse and you can quote me on that one. Draco, stop looking at me like that. You know it drives me crazy and makes me want to snog you senseless. Oh, what the hell we only get married once…"

Draco smirked as Leila quickly reached her arms up to snake them around his neck before she planted her lips on his. Neither could help but grin as their lips met each other's, while the guests in attendance laughed at the couple's lack of patience for protocol. It was Harry who tapped Draco on the shoulder which caused the couple to break apart sheepishly. Harry looked right to his sister who couldn't help but blush.

"There will plenty of time for that later," Harry said as Leila stuck her tongue out at her brother, causing another ripple of laughter.

"Finished are we?" Draco asked Leila as his fingers wiped at his lips.

"I'll be finished when I say I'm finished," Leila said with her hands on her hips with a smirk at Draco.

"We're waiting," Draco smirked.

"You're an arse," Leila commented. "Finished."

"Can we continue?" Remus chuckled.

"Please," Leila said sweetly.

Remus shook his head at his goddaughter who could only smile at Draco. While they had personalized the first part of their vows, they had wanted to remain somewhat traditional—so they moved on to the next part of their vows. Remus turned to Draco first.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Leila Mae Potter to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I suppose I can deal with that," Draco smirked.

Leila stepped on Draco's foot, but he had already been expecting that so he only laughed instead of howling in pain.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Do you, Leila Mae Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror of your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?" Remus asked Leila.

"Yes, I do," Leila said. "And I got it right on the first try."

Leila cocked an eyebrow at Draco who could only smile. He knew she was teasing—besides, he was thankful that their ceremony wasn't as stuffy as some of the weddings that his mother had dragged him to in his younger years. He was rather enjoying this—getting to be himself with the woman he loved in front of everyone. Although, he had a feeling that Rita Skeeter would be writing a scathing review about the wedding—even though she wasn't even in attendance. Besides, what mattered was at the end of this ceremony Leila would be his forever. Remus whispered to the two of them about the rings. Draco bent down to Teddy's level who was now wrapped around Harry's leg. Draco held his hands out for Teddy to handover the pillow, but Teddy only clutched the pillow tighter. Chuckles erupted through the Great Hall.

"Teddy, can I have the rings?" Draco asked.

"Mine," Teddy responded.

"Please?" Draco whispered. "Pillow's all yours. I just want the rings—otherwise your Auntie Leila will be very sad."

"Wy-wah sad?" Teddy asked.

Teddy looked over to Leila, who attempted to put her best sad face on—despite the urge to laugh. The little boy dropped the pillow to the floor and ran over and tried to hug Leila's legs. Once again, the Great Hall laughed at the moment. Draco took the opportunity to snatch the rings from the pillow before he tapped Teddy on the shoulder. Teddy turned toward Draco, who now held the pillow back toward him. Teddy hesitantly took the pillow before Harry knelt down and opened his arms before the little boy went running into his godfather's arms. Draco stood up and placed his ring in Leila's hand before they both turned back to Remus. Remus looked to Draco who held up Leila's ring for him to see.

"Leila, I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are from this day forward."

With a smile on his face, Draco carefully slipped a silver ring onto Leila's finger, before he gently squeezed her hand. Remus then looked to Leila.

"Draco, I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are from this day forward."

Blinking back several tears, Leila slipped a silver ring on Draco's finger before she gently squeezed his hand. She then looked up to his icy eyes and her heart skipped a beat. They joined their left hands together and Remus tapped each of their rings with his wand and a thin flaming cord seemed to connect them. As Remus continued, Leila and Draco never tore their gaze away from each other's.

"Then by the power vested in me—I declare you bonded for life," Remus smiled before turning to Draco. "And I think now would be the appropriate time for you to kiss the bride."

"Gladly," Draco said lowly.

Draco stepped to close the gap between them before he took Leila into his arms. With a grin on her face, Leila yanked on Draco's tie to bring him closer to her. Draco chuckled, remembering the first kiss Leila had initiated, before he pressed his lips against hers. For a moment, everyone inside the Great Hall was lost to them as the kissed; but leave it to Harry to break them up again. Leila rolled her eyes at her older brother before she leaned her head against Draco's chest and looked out into the Great Hall. Those in attendance were applauding at their union. With a smile she looked up to Draco who pressed a kiss on her forehead. Next thing she knew, she was walking back down the aisle on Draco's arm. She could hardly keep from smiling as Draco led her out to their favorite courtyard—the one with the infamous fountain. The fountain she had pushed him in fourth year and the one they had both fallen in sixth year. Draco jumped onto the ledge of the fountain and held his hand down for Leila to join him.

"You should know by now that you, me, and this fountain are a disaster waiting to happen," Leila said.

"Well you just vowed to _share my path, _so come on up," Draco smirked.

"Draco, we have guests to go greet," Leila whispered.

"And I want a moment alone with you before we're stuck with those guests for the rest of the evening," Draco retorted.

Leila shook her head and placed her hand in Draco's as he carefully helped her up onto the ledge. She wrapped her arms around Draco's middle and leaned into him. This probably would be the only moment they would get alone—until the whole thing was done. Just hopefully there were no Death Eater raids or kidnappings involved. Leila reached up to kiss Draco but before their lips met she felt herself being pushed toward the fountain. It all happened so fast. She and Draco went crashing into the fountain and they looked to find the culprits were the wedding party, who stood outside the fountain with looks of glee on their faces at the sight of Draco and Leila drenched in the fountain. Draco and Leila looked to each other before they began splashing water toward Harry, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Ginny, Daphne, Theo, and Luna. Screams echoed through the air as Draco and Leila finally made their way out of the fountain completely drenched. Leila chased after Harry and hugged him tightly—attempting to drench him as well. Suddenly there was a loud clap and they looked to see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway to the courtyard.

"We're not even students anymore and we're still getting in trouble," Ron groaned.

With a wave of her wand, Professor McGonagall dried them and motioned them back toward the Great Hall. They had their processional back into the Great Hall and this time she was on Draco's arm, just like the Yule Ball. All the rows of chairs facing the front had been vanished and now the Great Hall was filled with circular tables where all the guests sat. Draco and Leila had decided to keep the decorations similar to those of the Yule Ball—despite it being the middle of June. The Yule Ball had sort of been the unofficial start of everything. Draco knew back then—and every time Leila thought about things between them it always went back to that night when everything changed—even if she didn't know it back then. Those in front of them made their way to the usual staff table while Draco and Leila stopped in the middle of the clearing for the dance floor. Leila gently wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and his arms snaked around her waist. He nodded his head toward McGonagall who clapped and suddenly it seemed like they were surrounded by stars. Leila looked to Draco in confusion as the orchestra and the piano began to play.

"This isn't what we agreed upon," Leila whispered.

"No, but it's what you wanted," Draco whispered back before placing a kiss on Leila's forehead. "I'm not a complete prat contrary to popular belief."

Professor Flitwick was directing the orchestra as well as the choir, made up of current and former Hogwarts students, that began to sing. Leila hummed the beautiful melody as she looked into Draco's eyes, which had nothing but love for her _Sure on this shining night/Of star-made shadows round _ To her surprise, Draco spun her before he pulled her tight against him once more. _Kindness must watch for me/This side the ground _Leila nestled her head against Draco's chest. Her thoughts went back to when Draco told her that he loved her. _The late year lies down the north,/All is healed, all is health _After everything they had been through—they had made it here. Made it to be Mr and Mrs Malfoy. _High summer holds the earth,/Hearts all whole _Tears of joy stung at Leila's eyes. She was so happy here in Draco's arms surrounded by people that loved them. _Sure on this shining night/I weep for wonder/Wandr'ing far alone/Of shadows on the stars._ Draco gently kissed her as the orchestra began to fade out. When the song ended, Leila and Draco stood there in each other's arms for a few moments.

The meal was a complete blur—most of it Leila couldn't even remember later. She couldn't even tell you what she had to eat. The only part she would remember is having to kiss Draco many times. Some people say that the Muggles tradition is bad—witches and wizards were just as terrible. Although, they did get their slight revenge when they both leaned in for a kiss but stood up instead and went and Leila kissed Harry on the cheek and Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek. This caused an uproar of laughter, but they only started again—wanting Draco and Leila to kiss. Draco then unexpectedly took hold of her and dipped her before he kissed her. Leila couldn't help but grin as Draco kissed her. It was sort of odd being so public with their displays of affection considering that the first time they dated—they hid their relationship for almost a year. Then, Harry surprised her when he dragged her away from Draco toward the drink table. At the drink table, Leila noticed a man with his back to her talking to Demelza Robins. She was surprised when Harry took her over to them.

"Harry—what are you doing?" Leila hissed.

"I did this for you," Harry whispered before he tapped the bloke on the shoulder.

The guy turned around and Leila's eyes widened. It was Dudley. Leila's mouth was agape as Dudley awkwardly leaned in to hug her. She hadn't seen him since they had left Privet Drive. He had certainly slimmed down a bit, but she hadn't expected to see him especially at a place of magic. Harry explained that he was the one who had brought Dudley over by side-along Apparation and that getting into Hogwarts was sort of like finding the Leaky Cauldron in London—one had to be with a witch or wizard to actually see the place. Dudley explained that he no longer lived with his parents. He saw his mother every week; but he hadn't seen his father since he was forced to at Christmas. It was odd to see Dudley taking the side of them—rather than his parents.

"I suppose congratulations are in order, cousin," Dudley said with a smile.

"I'm sorry—I'm still in shock to see you—here of all places," Leila responded.

"Well—now Dad probably won't talk to me for a couple of months because of this—really, its' a win-win," Dudley chuckled.

"It was never our intention to cause friction between you and your father," Leila apologized.

"It's a long time coming, Leila. I'm just glad that you even thought to include me in your day," Dudley said.

"It's funny—you've grown up," Leila said.

"So have you," Dudley responded.

"I think my husband is feeling threatened by me talking to you," Leila joked as she noticed Draco watching them carefully. "You'll have to come over for dinner sometime so that we can catch-up."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Harry interrupted. "Her cooking hasn't improved much since our days back at Privet Drive."

Dudley chuckled as Draco came over and wrapped his arms around Leila from behind. Leila leaned her head back against Draco's chest.

"Draco, this is my cousin Dudley. Cousin Dudley, this is my husband Draco," Leila said.

Draco rested his chin against Leila's shoulder as he reached out a hand toward Dudley. Dudley accepted Draco's hand and Leila couldn't help but smile at the gesture. The old Draco never would have shaken hands purposely with a Muggle. Leila couldn't help but feel proud of them both as Draco snuggled a bit closer to her. He normally wasn't this affectionate in public—but one's wedding day probably constituted different rules. Dudley's grip suddenly tightened around Draco's hand. Leila saw Draco's jaw slightly tense.

"You treat her right," Dudley said. "She deserves it."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Draco said as he relaxed his stance. "But I think we both know that Leila can hold her own."

Dudley chuckled before he walked away with Harry to rejoin the party. Leila grinned as she watched Dudley resume his conversation with Demelza Robins with Harry. She then turned around and wrapped her arms around Draco before she reached up for a kiss. Leila couldn't help but chuckle as he was very hesitant to release her from the kiss. There seemed to be a different look in his eyes now—one that somewhat frightened her.

"How much longer to we have to stay here?" Draco whispered.

"It's not like the Yule Ball where we can sneak away and have your way with me," Leila whispered back.

"You know you enjoyed it," Draco teased.

"You're just lucky that I didn't have my wand on me otherwise I would have hexed you," Leila retorted.

"No, you wouldn't have," Draco chuckled. "You were beginning to come around to me."

"You keep telling yourself that," Leila grinned.

"I will," Draco said as he leaned in to kiss Leila.

But the kiss never occurred because they were interrupted by well-wishers. That was how the rest of the night seemed to go—whenever they finally seemed to get a moment alone—someone else wanted to talk to them. Leila could see Draco's frustrations growing, so she dragged him out to the dance floor where the _Do the Hippogriff _began to play. Draco seemed to lighten up a bit as they danced; but Leila knew that he was ready to leave. Leila was pulled away by Remus for a dance and Draco danced with his mother. The dancing continued for a couple more hours and the party didn't seem to be winding down at all. The Butterbeer was still flowing freely; but even Leila was ready to go and finally have some time alone with her new husband. But they still had a few Muggle traditions to do that Draco allowed to humor Leila and make their day everything she wanted. Ginny had been the one to catch the bouquet. The poor girl's face was almost the same color as her hair. But Ginny's eyes went instantly to Harry who grinned sheepishly. Leila knew it was only a matter of time before those two finally settled down. She left Ginny and Luna on the dance floor before she started her search for Draco. Leila found him sitting at a table chatting with his old dragon reserve buddies. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Dimitrie Nikolov, who had been on dung duty with Draco, made a comment about how Draco managed to get her; which made them all chuckle. Leila responded by pressing another kiss against Draco's cheek; but he moved and went in for an actual kiss. Leila playfully smacked his cheek when she broke away. While, she didn't know Draco's dragon reserve friends well—she knew that they had been very influential in helping him become the man he was today and for that she was grateful. She knew that she had married someone who was going to cherish her—no matter what happened. For a few minutes, Leila conversed with the gentlemen before she whispered something in Draco's ear which caused him to turn to look at her curiously before he smiled and slapped his hand down on the table.

"That would be my cue, gentlemen," Draco said.

Leila held her hand out to her husband, which he quickly took; but to her surprise, he didn't stop there. He picked her up and spun her around as Leila snaked her arms around his neck. He carefully set her down but she stood on her tippy-toes and pulled him by his tie once more so that her words were only for him. She bit her bottom lip nervously before she found a safety looking into his eyes—eyes that were solely focused on her. Slight shivers went up her spine at his intense gaze—this was a different kind of nervous—an excited nervous.

"Take me home, Mr Malfoy."

"Eagerly, Mrs Malfoy."

Draco picked her up like she was a little child—also like the time fifth year he had carried back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade in the snow. He had one arm under the crook of her knees and another around her back. Once again, she wrapped her arms around his neck—this time in case he dropped her. Draco must have known what she was thinking because he winked at her. Knowing that at some point he must have gotten McGonagall to temporarily take down the wards, he Disapparated them from the festivities to the doorstep of their small Hogsmeade cottage. Leila moved to jump out of his arms but he only held her tighter as he nuzzled her neck before he kissed her nose and whispered that he was going to do this the proper way. Leila sighed and snuggled closer to Draco, feeling the warmth of his strong arms around her. It was the night she'd thought would never come—the night she would begin her new life as Mrs. Draco Malfoy—for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish, until death did them part.

**Hope you enjoyed reading this! I know that it's not perfect by any means—but I (and I think some of you) was in need of a little Draco/Leila moment. Thanks for taking the time to read!**


End file.
